


Hands

by mythicgeek (mysticshell)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Kink, M/M, Male Slash, Post-Hogwarts, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticshell/pseuds/mythicgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's hands are large. His fingers are long, his palms wide rectangles. His grip around a paint brush is gentle but firm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carolinecrane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/gifts).



Dean's hands are large. His fingers are long, his palms wide rectangles. His grip around a paint brush is gentle but firm. When Seamus watches him paint, he's not watching Dean's art come to life on the canvas. He's watching Dean's elegant fingers wrapped around that brush, watching how he holds it, watches how he's so careful and so precise, like he knows his hands could snap the brush easily. The way he works, so intent and focused, leaves Seamus slightly breathless because it's not long before he's picturing those hands on his skin. He pictures Dean's fingers wrapped around his cock, not a paintbrush, his grip strong and sure.

Seamus is quick to admit he loves Dean's hands and the way he focuses on them during sex is admission enough. He sucks Dean's fingers before he sucks him off, licks them clean after he's spilled himself in Dean's hand. In fact, Seamus takes any excuse to get Dean's fingers in his mouth.

Seamus snaps out of his reverie to find Dean setting down his paintbrush. In fact, he's coming over to him and using those amazing hands to tug Seamus out of the room and down the short hall to their bedroom. Seamus wonders if Dean can read his mind and he actually whimpers when Dean slides his long fingers into Seamus's mouth. There's traces of non-toxic paint still on them but Seamus doesn't care; it just makes him suck harder, like he can't possibly get enough.

In the blissful moments after, Seamus draws little designs on Dean's hands where they lay on his stomach and smiles before he falls asleep.


End file.
